The Finale Countdown
by AngelFace24
Summary: If there were to be a Creed 3, this would be a possible plot, including a family reunion.


Mary Anne is sitting in the waiting room with a four year old Amara on her lap watching a movie on her tablet as they both share a earbud. Adonis walks in wearing blue scrubs and takes off his the scrub cap they gave him. He wipes his face the dry tears and he smiles when he sees his mother holding his daughter.

"Look who's here." She points to Adonis for Amara and she jumps out of her lap, running to her father as Mary Anne followed behind her.

"Daddy!" She hugs his legs.

"There's my girl." He lifts his daughter in his arms and kisses her cheek.

"Where's mama?"

"She's tired but she's awake so we can go see her." She sets her down and ran his head over her curly cheasnut brown hair.

"How are the babies?" Mary Anne asked as she hugged him.

"They're both doing great. Six pounds and eight and thirteen ounces."

"And what about.." She alludes to the hearing test.

"They both passed their test, full spikes and crying the whole time."

"Oh sweetheart, that's such good news. I know you must be relieved." She hugged her son as he started to cry again. He and Bianca were with the twins during the hearing test. The nurse came in and gave them the all clear. They both cried tears of joy as they looked down at their newborn babies.

"Do I have a brother or a sister?"

"You got both."

"Can I see them? Please please please." Amara hopes up and down with excitement.

"You can but your mama wants to see you. Mom, have you heard from Rocky?" He asked as they walked to the room.

"He was still in traffic when I called him but he'll be here." They walk into the room to see Bianca laying on her side in bed as the twins were in their seaperate incubators as they slept on the other side of the room.

"There's my girl."

"Hi mommy."

"Careful, mommy's still tired from surgery." He says as he helped Amara onto a chair and moved it close to the bed.

"It's okay D, I can hug my daughter." She reaches over and hugs her. "Come here baby, sit next to mommy. I missed you so much." Amara got into bed and sat next to her mom. Bianca wrapped her arms around her and played with her double top braided hair and losse curled hair. "Who did your hair?"

"Daddy did it when we were waiting? He said you taught him how."

"Well he did a very good job."

"The fact that you have this much energy after having two babies is unbelievable." Mary Anne says at the end of the bed.

"Thank god for c-sections otherwise I would be running on morphine right now."

"What are their names?" Amara asks her.

"We haven't picked any yet, we didn't know what they were until they came out. We have a boy name but we can't think of a girl." He says.

"Can I name the girl?" Amara asks.

"What do you want to name her? Her mother asks.

"Ava. She can have a "A" like me."

"That's so sweet." Mary Anne replies.

"I like the name Ava. What do you think baby?"

"That sounds perfect."

"What about baby brother?"

"We have a name for him already. Bryan."

"You're daddy wanted boddy but I said no."

"Can I hold them?"

"Oh sweetie, they're still too little. You can hold them when we bring them home."

"Okay."

"Knock knock." Rocky pops up at the door with two big brown teddy bears and a bouquet of pink roses.

"Hey unc." Adonis goes to hug Rocky and takes the bears and flowers from him, setting them down with the rest of the baby gifts hey received. Rocky walked over to the twins and takes a look at them.

"Look these two. You're out numbered huh Don. They look just like their mom."

"I helped with that you know."

"Babe, really?" She says pointed to their toddler.

"She doesn't know what we're talking about."

"She's a smart kid though." Rocky says. "How do you feel being a big sister?"

"They're cute." She says curling into her mom's side.

"She can't wait to hold them." She says.

"How are you feeling Bianca?"

"Like I lost thirty pounds but I'm good. I'm expecting a nice push present after these two."

"An you are going to get them I promise." Adonis says as he kisses her forehead.

They all hang out in the room until they all fall asleep in the room. They all slept on the furniture while Donnie slept in a reclining chair by Bianca's bedside. He wakes up and watches Bianca sleep soundly. he gets out of chair and walks over to wake up his mom and Rocky before visiting hours were over.

"Mom, wake up. It's almost nine."

"Thank you baby. Do you want me to take Amara back to the house?"

"Yeah, that'd be great thank you. Unc, Do you mind helping out with the car seats? We had three more weeks but the dynamic duo wanted to make their debut."

"I got you kid. I haven't worked a car seat since '83 but I'll manage."

"I'll help." Mary Anne says as she lifted Amara in her arms. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." He whispers to them as they walk out. He walks over to the twins and looks at them sleep wiggling in the swaddles. He smiles at their little faces and let them be. He walks back to the bed and sits next to Bianca. He moves some of her hair away from her face and behind her ear with to put it with the rest of her hair in her bun. She open her eyes and smiles when she sees him.

"Hi."

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's fine. Did everyone leave already?"

"Yeah. Mom went back to the house with Amara and Rocky. The doctor said we could go home on Sunday."

"That's three days, I feel fine."

"They want to make sure everything is good with the three of you."

"Come sit with me." She pats on the side of the bed and he gets on with her. He takes off his shoes and pulls one of their blankets from home over them. He wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead.

"So, we got three kids now. How you feeling?"

"It's still so sureal. I keep thinking this is all just a dream that I'm going to wake up from. What about you?"

"I can't believe I've got so lucky to have you

"Aww, baby, you are so sweet but you are most definetly not coming near me for a good twelve weeks."

"Twelve?"

"I just gave you two more kids and I'm done."

"What about later?"

"What do you mean later?"

"You said four was you cap."

"I did and we're either adopting or you're carrying the baby. Period."

"Okay. You just rest and relax. Whatever you need, I got you."

"Thank you baby. You've been my rock through this whole thing. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here."

"That's cause I love you. And it's also why I decided that it's time to retire."

"Babe, are you sure? You've been fighting for-"

"Almosst ten years. Ten years of me taking hits and winning titles while my kids are growing up. You've been wanting to go worldwide with your music, it's your turn now. You and our family comes before any fight. So after this McGregor fight, I'm hanging the gloves for good."

"Is this what you really want?"

"All I want is you and our babies. That is all I ever need in my life." Bianca smiles at him and moves close to his face to kiss him when one of the babies starts fussing. They chuckle against each other's lips and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I got it, you sleep."

"Go ahead Mr. Mom." She kisses him and lays back down as he gets up to go hold their son.

 **Meanwhile...**

Rocky and Mary Anne walk into the house while Amara is sleep and holding onto her grandma.

"Are you sure you're fine with me staying here? I can get a hotel."

"Nonsense. Your family and always have a room here. Rosa, we're back." She yells for the housekeeper as she walks into the kitchen.

"Grandma!" A little girl and adolescent boy runs towards Mary Anne and hugs her.

"Miles, Marley. What a surprise, when did you get here."

"Surprise, Welcome home." A older man walks out of the kitchen wearing an apron.

"Andrew." She stands up in shock at who she was looking at. She hasn't seen him in almost twenty years.

"Hi mom."


End file.
